fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fumetsu No
Fumetsu No — Nastoletnia klacz, jest kucykiem ziemskim. Pomaga swoim rodzicom w utrzymaniu oraz w prowadzeniu swojej rodzinnej farmy. Córka Renetlei i Jerzereya. Siostra Andre. Wnuczka Elizabeth, Leokandi i dwóch Arbinów. Ponysona użytkowniczki Lady Chocolate Powstanie Pierwsza myśl na stworzenie swej ponyfikacji narodził się w głowie autorki już po obejrzeniu pierwszego odcinka serialu My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic. Autorka była wtedy w klasie czwartej, i nie ukrywajmy, nie miała talentu do rysowania kucyków Teraz też nie ma ;_; . Na lekcji matematyki, gdy pani wyszła czwartoklasistka wyjęła kartkę i zaczęła rysować kucyka. Nie wyszło jej to za dobrze, ale dało się zobaczyć najważniejsze elementy kuca. Pierwszy projekt ukazywał kucyka, który sierść miał jak grzywa Królowej Chrysalis, oczy ciemno zielone, natomiast grzywę bordową. Kucyk miał też grzywę upiętą w tak zwanego "kitka". Był jednorożcem a za znaczek służyło mu serce z niebieskim ogniem. Kuc miał na imię Blue Mounth, co po polsku oznacza Niebieski Miesiąc. Po upływie zaledwie dwóch dni, autorka zobaczyła po raz pierwszy Księżniczkę Cadence, i zrobiła tym razem na komputerze tak nazywany recolor niniejszej księżniczki. Klacz miała te same kolory, zaś była ona jak już wcześniej wspominałam recolorem Księżniczki Cadence. Na imię miała Księżniczka Mu Lamore Hillia. Znaczek był taki sam jak wspomniano wcześniej Cadence. Po ostrej krytyce kuzynki życiodawcy Fumetsu, obraziła się na nią, gdyż zbeształa jej ukochanego kucyka, lecz po paru porządnych przemyśleniach zgodziła się z nią i nawet to doceniła, bo ona chciała jej tylko pomóc, by nie był jeszcze bardziej zbesztany przez innych. Wtem ukazał się odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu pt. "Nietoperze!". Po jego obejrzeniu w głowie twórczyni pojawiły się setki pomysłów na nową ponysonę. Kuca znów narysowała na komputerze i wykorzystała do tego bazę. Kucyk miał brązową i lekko potarganą grzywę, zakończoną zawijasem Ja to nazywam ślimaczek c: . Sierść kucyka była w kolorze sierści Flutterbata. Ten pomysł na ponysonę wytrzymał najdłużej. Autorka myślała, że kucyki-nietoperze żyją wiecznie i akurat autorka miała tzn. fazę na Japonię i anime. Weszła na stronę z tłumaczem i zaczęła szukać odpowiedniego imienia. Przetłumaczyła słowo nieśmiertelna na język japoński. Otrzymała dwuczłonowe imię, dla jej ponysony - Fumetsu No. Po miesiącu znów dostała ochrzan od swojej młodszej, tej samej kuzynki, że kucyk znowu nie przypadł jej do gustu. Twórczyni, która naprawdę się zdenerwowała powiedziała jej, że to jest jej kucyk i to nieważne, że jej się nie podoba, bo przecież to jej kucyk, a nie jej kuzynki. Po paru dniach znowu autorka musiała przyznać swojej kuzynce racje, bo jak zwykle jej kuzynka ją miała. W końcu życiodawca opisywanego kucyka postanowił stworzyć swojego ostatniego, najlepszego, bez recolorów kucyka. Udało się. Imię nie było trudne do wymyślenia, bo wykorzystała to z poprzedniej generacji, gdyż przypadło jej do gustu. To była ostateczna wersja. Klacz była biała, włosy niebieskie, oczy granatowe. Do jej akcesoriów należał kapelusz, taki jak ma Applejack. Kuzynka twórczyni poleciła jej takie miejsce jak Wiki, na której będzie mogła o niej napisać. Wygląd Ogólnie Fumetsu No to biały, ziemski kucyk, z granatowymi oczami i niebieską grzywą. Jej znaczek pokazuje źdźbło trawy. Lekko wyróżnia się z tłumu swoją sylwetką. A mianowicie jest większa, i lekko grubsza, niż inni. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa najbardziej sprawiała klaczy problem w czasach dzieciństwa. Nie chodziło jej o to że są długie tylko dlatego że na końcu zawijają się w kształt ślimaka. Z ogonem było tak samo. Kilka razy zdarzyło jej się potknąć gdy stanęła na zakręconą u dołu grzywę, lub potknęła się o ogon. Z czasem udało jej się nauczyć chodzić. Oczy Oczy klaczy w kształcie przypominają oczy Applejack. Kolor bardzo wyróżnia się od pastelowych kolorów klaczki. Rzęsy Fumetsu są rzadkie i pojedyncze. Akcesoria Do akcesoriów No należy kapelusz. Imituje on życie na farmie, lecz jak idzie do miasta zawsze go ściąga bo boi się że tutejsze kucyki ją wyśmieją. Zawsze zakłada prostą suknię by nie odróżniać się od tłumu kucyków z Manhattanu. Czasem założy swój ukochany wisior. Nic innego już nie zakłada. Ponies of Might and Magic thumb|Obrazek wykonała [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Kamila Dziękuję :)]]Fumetsu No została ukazana jako Posępny Jeźdźiec. Na głowie posiada takie coś jakby grzebień w kolorze szarym. Na szyi można zauważyć purpurowy "golf" . Na ciele posiada kamizelkę kuloodporną xd, w kolorze jeśniejszego granatu. Na kopytkach widać buty. Charakter Jej spokój i życzliwość wobec innych powodują, że jest mimo wszystko lubiana. Kucyki cenią ją też za to, iż łatwo się wzrusza i jest niezaprzeczalnie uczuciowa, choć mało kto wie, że bardziej jest to wina jej delikatnej psychiki aniżeli dobrego serca. Dopóki jednak wszyscy myślą to, co myślą, jest w porządku i Fumetsu może na tym sporo zyskać, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o towarzystwo, które stale jej dopisuje. Wyróżnia się wysoką kulturą i subtelnym obejściem, które powodują, że nawet jeśli stara się narzucić komuś swoją wolę, robi to według wszelkich kanonów i do jej zachowania nie można mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń. Fumetsu No nie przejdzie obojętnie wobec niczyjego nieszczęścia, ani człowieka, ani też zwierzęcia. Wszystkie żyjące istoty są dla niej tak samo ważne i gotów jest poświęcać im ogromne ilości swojego czasu. Bardzo mocno na sercu leży jej dobro innych ludzi, nie tylko jego przyjaciół, ale wszystkich, z którymi się styka. Każdego kucyka, nawet zupełnie obcego, gotów jest pocieszać i wspierać jeśli widzi, że jest on czymś zmartwiony albo dowie się, że ma jakiś problem i potrzebuje pomocy. Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że we wszystkim tym jest całkowicie bezinteresowna i nie oczekuje nawet, ze ktoś będzie jej wdzięczny za pomoc, jaką mu okazała. Lecz ta klacz posiada także wady. Do jednej z nich należy to, że nie umie odmawiać. Chociaż wie, iż może wpakować się w masę roboty, a nawet kłopoty, lecz nie umie odmówić. Życiorys Narodziny Fumetsu No narodziła się w Canterlodzkim szpitalu dnia dwudziestego trzeciego sierpnia w niedzielę o godzinie trzynastej zero pięć. Jako niemowlę klaczka ważyła troszkę więcej niż trzeba i była o 5 cm wyższa od przeciętnego niemowlaka. Rodzice Fumetsu od dawna chcieli mieć córkę. Doczekali się tylko syna. Nawet ich syn prosił o thumbsiostrzyczkę Moja mama opowiadała, że mój starszy o 9 lat brat Andrzej zawsze w nocnym paciorku mówił takie: O siostrzycke xd . Imię, to było dopiero wyzwanie. Po jej sierści można było odczytać wyraz "Anioł Stróż", a anioły kojarzy się z nieśmiertelnością. Nieśmiertelność, to dopiero było to słowo, które określało biel i odcień niebieskiego jej sierści i grzywy. Język nie był problemem, bo jej brat na żarty zarzucił język japoński. Rodzice wzięli to na poważnie i za pomocą słownika polsko-japońskiego znaleźli słowo nieśmiertelna. Wyszło im Fumetsu No. Dzieciństwo Klacz dorastała w nie za bogatej, ani w nie za ubogiej rodzinie. Wychowywana była z szacunkiem do otaczającego ją świata, którego była bardzo ciekawa. Nie żądała dużej opieki nad nią, bo całe dnie nadprogramowo czytała książki, bądź hasała po łące ze swoimi psami; Basterem, oraz Perłą. Szkolne Lata Klasa 1 No wstała o 6:00 rano. Nie mogła doczekać się chwili kiedy pójdzie do 1 klasy. Była bardzo podekscytowana, że idzie do szkoły. Zawsze o tym marzyła będąc dzieckiem. Zbiegła na dolne piętro co drugi schodek. Zjadła śniadanie najprędzej jak mogła by nie spóźnić się na ten wielki dzień. Uczesała grzywę i wskoczyła w odświętny strój. Wystarczyło tylko dojść do pobliskiej szkoły w Manehatanie. Kiedy doszły No serce bardzo biło. Doszły na czas. Rozpoczęcie roku, a także pierwszej klasy w życiu klaczki rozpoczęło się. Rok szkolny mijał w dość szybkim tempie. Nim klaczka się obejrzała rok szkolny się zakończył. Klasa 2 W drugiej klasie No zapoznała się z kilkoma kucykami, iż w pierwszej klasie była bardzo nieśmiała co do innych kucyków. Z chłopcami w ogóle nie rozmawiała. Nie miała odwagi. Chłopacy ciągle z niej drwili i wyśmiewali jej przyjaciółkę od plotkarek. Nie mogła dłużej tego znieść. Zdobyła się na odwagę i tak im nagadała, że sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Kolejny rok minął. Klasa 3 W trzeciej klasie No i reszta klasy zaczęła dojrzewać. Klacz stała się najwyższa z klasy przez co były czasami obgadywana, a przez to były też plotki. Klacz zmienia szkołę i będzie do niej chodzić w 4 klasie. Klasa 4 W nowej szkole zaakceptowano, że klacz jest wysoka i bardzo to nawet doceniali. No stawała w obronie innych.Klacz była coraz starsza i rozumiała coraz więcej rzeczy. Klasa 5 Czas leciał w nieubłaganym tempie. Nim ktoś się obejrzał minął rok szkolny. No miała najlepsze koleżanki lecz nie przyjaciółki. Klasa 6 No była pełna podziwu, że te lata szkolne minęły w takim szybkim tempie. Na pożegnanie klaczy i innych klas był bal szkolny, na którym No była wielką Hollywoodzką gwiazdą tak jak inne kucyki dzięki inspiracji dyrektorek i nauczycieli. Umiejętności Szybkość Fumetsu umie bardzo szybko biegać co bardziej pomaga w zaganianiu bydła do zagrody. Leniuchowanie No po bardzo długiej i żmudnej pracy bardzo lubi poleniuchować. Zalicza się do umiejętności dlatego bo nikt tak jak ona nie umie leniuchować xD. Taniec No umie tańczyć wszystkie rodzaje tańca od baletu po hip-hop. Chodziła na taniec towarzyski. Bardzo lubi tańczyć do piosenek japońskich. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Klaczy składa się z: Rodziców Czisuno i Misayaki Brata Kahaiashi Cioci i Wujka Linkinga i Zephy Dziadków Liss i Rangera Znajomi *Misayaki *Kris *Loss *Quinn *Rik Przyjaciele *Hope Light *Messe Seele *Yurina Oto jak ich poznała: Hope Light Kiedy Fumetsu wybrała się na pociąg do Canterlotu. Kiedy chciała wejść nie oczekiwanie uderzyła w drugą klacz. No przeprosiła i dała drugiej klaczy pierwszeństwo. W pociągu porozmawiały i razem pośmiały się. Zostały najkami. (Razem były butami) Messe Seele No była wtedy w wieku szkolnym. Klacz wstała rano o 9:00 jak w zwykły dzień. Uczesała grzywę i zeszła po schodach na dolne piętro. Rodzice coś głaskali. Był to szczeniak. No bardzo się ucieszyła zawsze marzyła o psie, rodzice zapytali ją jak chciałaby by jej pies nosił na imię. No długo się zastanawiała więc wymyśliła imię PiesełVery Original. Rodzice powiedzieli żeby No zjadła śniadanie i dała Piesełowi jeść, bo pies jeść musi. Po tych czynnościach mama No powiedziała żeby poszła z Piesełem na spacer. No z przyjemnością poszła. Obawiała się kotów, które psy gonią. Szli drogą piaszczystą wtem na drogę weszła inna nieznajoma klacz z kotem. Pieseł zaczął ujadać a No go uspokoiła i powiedziała, że kotów nie może ruszać. Pieseł uspokoił się. Kot tamtej klaczki zaczął szalenie miauczeć. Nieznajoma także go uspokoiła mówiąc to samo. Klaczki postanowiły usiąść i pogadać. Zaprzyjaźniły się. No dowiedziała się, że kot tamtej klaczki to Cukierek a właścicielka ma na imię Messe Seele. Klaczki zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Yurina Fumetsu No przygotowywała się do ważnej daty czyli samych jej urodzin. Organizowała przyjęcie a znajomi mieli przyjść za godzinę. Przy organizowaniu skapnęła się że nie odebrała tortu z cukierni. Klacz w tym dniu chodziła z głową w chmurach. Klacz pojechała do Ponyville. Wtem nagle o coś stuknęła. Zobaczyła białą pegazicę, która zaczęła ją przepraszać. Klacze przedstawiły się, i zaprzyjaźniły. Yurina także przyszła na przyjęcie urodzinowe Fumetsu No. Obecnie planują ponownie się spotkać, a na razie mają ze sobą kontakt na różne sposoby. Pierwsza i ostatnia dotychczasowa miłość thumb|Storm daje No kwiatekKiedy No dopiero zaczęła chodzić do gimnazjum w pierwszy dzień szkoły zauważyła całką niezłą grupkę znajomych. W niej był bardzo przystojny ogier w którym klacz zakochała się po uszy. Ogier był o rok starszy od No. Ogier był pegazem.Zauważyła, że grupka całkiem nieźle się bawi. No przeszła koło jej grupy a przystojny ogier spojrzał na nią i ciągle się na nią patrzał. Grupa kuców zaczęła się śmiać że ogier się zakochał w nowej a on tylko powiedział, że ta nowa wydaje się być miła. Po lekcjach kiedy klacz wracała do domu zaczepił ją ten przystojny ogier. Powiedział do niej czy nie chciała by się z nim spotkać za 15 minutLove is in bloom. Klacz z chęcią się zgodziła. Po upływie czasu klacz z ogierem spotkali się i zapoznali. Ogier na imię Storm Light. Po bardziej dłuższym zapoznaniu się ogier wyznał jej miłość i wręczył różę. No była bardzo zaskoczona, że ona jak i ogier się zakochali w sobie. Kolejnego dnia w szkole No postanowiła dołączyć do grupki przyjaciół po czym oni jak i Storm Light zaczęli bronić No gdyż była od nich młodsza. Więź miłosna pomiędzy No, a Lightem utrzymała się przez wiele wiele lat. Teraz klacz i ogier są dorośli lecz dalej są razem. Postanawiają się pobrać lecz jeszcze nie w tym czasie. Pierwszy pocałunek Nadchodził czas ukończenia szkoły A teraz się zaczyna rok szkolny ale dalej o tym marzę . Wszyscy od dłuższego czasu przygotowywali się na bal, który miał odbyć się w ostatni dzień szkoły. Fumetsu No bardzo chciała by ona i Storm Light byli królem i królową balu. Długo wybierała sukienkę by była elegancka i pasowała do niej samej. Gdy już wybrała musiała się szykować gdyż bal miał się odbyć za 30 min. Zrobiła sobie makijaż Why Not XD . Ubrała swoją bransoletkę i wyruszyła. Gdy była już na miejscu czekał na nią tam Storm Light z różą. Ubrany był w garnitur. Impreza przebiegała dość szybko. Storm zaproponował wyjść na zewnątrz. Wyszli sami we dwoje. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i się pocałowali. Do końca balu siedzieli na zewnątrz patrząc zakochani na gwiazdy. Oboje nigdy nie zapomną tego pamiętnego wieczoru. To nie przyjaźń tylko miłość <3 Na początku Fumetsu No nie traktowała miłości na poważnie. Racja, że się zakochała ale nie spędzała więcej czasu ze swoim chłopakiem. On zawsze ją pocieszał gdy płakała ocierał jej łzy mówiąc miłe i kochane słowa, lecz większość przerw spędzał ze swoim przyjacielem. Bardziej brała to za przyjaźń. Sytuacja zmieniła się jednak gdy skończyła się szkoła i mogli wybrać na jaki zawód chcieliby iść. Fumetsu No chciała szkolić się jako cukiernik gdyż chciała piec w domu ciasta, torty a także małe ciasteczka. Storm Light jednak chciał iść na wojskowego lekarza tak mój chłopak na niego chce iść lecz ja chciałabym iść na grafika komputerowego jak moja kofana kuzyneczka . No zdziwiła się decyzją chłopaka gdyż wtedy nie mogliby razem chodzić do jednej szkoły. 5 miesięcy później Storm Light musiał pożegnać się ze swoją dziewczyną. Gdzieś około 6 miesięcy zaczęli za sobą tęsknić. Pisali do siebie maile i sms-y. Po skończeniu szkoły klacz była już wtajemniczona w tajemnice cukiernictwa i bez problemu robiła różne torty czy inne tego typu rzeczy. Raz była w trakcie robienia tortu przy poziomie dekorowania szprycą. Wtem nagle do domu wpadł Storm Light jak błyskawica. No spadła szpryca, a w jej sercu rozpalił się płomień. Poczuła coś w rodzaju spotkania po latach, coś dziwnego jakieś dziwne uczucie z jakim nigdy nie miała do czynienia. Przytuliła się do niego, a on pokochał ją całym sercem. Od tamtej pory oboje wiedzą co to jest miłość. Equestria Girls thumb|Equestria GirlFumetsu No w Equestria Girls ma skórę w kolorze ludzkim a nie białą. Włosy ma w kolorze niebieskim,a pasemko które zawsze wystawało przy grzywce zostało na swoim miejscu przy grzywce. Ubrana jest w fioletową krótką bluzkę na ramiączkach i plisowanąGdyby nie Jedna Osóbka byłoby falowana xD błękitną spódniczkę. Buty ma lekko krótsze niż inne z mane 6. Są w kolorach jasnego i ciemnego brązu. Rainbow Rocks thumbJako RR Fumetsu No gra na perkusji, tak jak jej sama autorka. W dzieciństwie nie umiała kompletnie na tym grać i myślała, że to jest do bani. W latach nastoletnich z piwnicy wytargała stary bęben. Zastanawiała się od czego to może być. Nie pamiętała. Zaczęła na nim grać w rytm muzyki dobiegającej zza okna piwnicy. Wtem w piwnicy coś się zabłyszczało. Zobaczyła starą perkusję. Oczy jej zalśniły tęczą tak jak w serialu. Wytargała resztę perkusji. Pamiętała że narysowała z przodu Johna. Pamiętała też, że nie umiała na tym grać. Fumetsu No przytargała perkusję do swego pokoju. Nie umiała za bardzo pisać i J wyglądało dziwnie. Zaczęła grać lecz nie umiała. Zapisała się do szkoły perkusyjnej. A jest taka? Tam nauczycielka nauczyła ją grać. Gdy na występie w swym gimnazjum, zaczęła grać. Każdy inny przymilkł i Fumetsu No nie wiedziała, że nikt nie gra, wymiatała na perkusji. Wszyscy byli zaskoczenia, a speszona Fumetsu No zaczerwieniła się. Odtąd dziewczyna gra na perkusji Prace na farmie thumb|Podczas zbierania jabłek :)Zazwyczaj klacz robi to co zawsze. Karmi bydło, zaprowadza je również do zagród. Zbiera wiśnie, jabłka i inne różne warzywa i owoce. Największe lenistwo No największego lenia dostała gdy miała 14 lat. Nic jej się nie chciało. Nie chciała leżeć, pić, spać, siedzieć przy komputerze, lub nawet patrzeć się w ścianę. Od tamtego czasu rodzice gdy ma lenia zawsze na nią mówią "Królowa Lenistwa" Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników